Memories
by suppup17
Summary: Ms. Hakatama tells the story of her past, beign the daughter of a great warrior and lord. Will her interviewer belive her?
1. Prolouge

Memories

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I did create his children on my own….so I guess I own them.

Prologue

"Daddy, can I please have a pony?"

"Why do you want a pony? You have your feet."

"So I can ride him." The little girl with dark hair like her mother's jumped up and down, keeping the bright, young smile on her face. Her eyes shown the brightness he'd seen before, in her mother. She was just like her, in almost every way.

"Feh," he instead turned his head and closed his eyes. Sure, it looked like it was an obvious no, but he was only thinking. A horse would put her in danger….where they lived put her in danger. Of course, Kagome would say yes and urge him to get one much like Takeshi and his dog.

He felt the small body of his daughter crawl on top of his chest and began poking at his tight body, trying to find a weak point.

"Ow!" Inuyasha flinched and grinned. "Geeze, Hotaru, you're so mean!"

The little girl just laughed and poked him again.

"Oh! You're going to kill me!"

She only smiled bigger and began to poke at his ticklish spot.

Inuyasha flinched and laughed back. He gently began to tickled back, careful of his claws.

Hotaru laughed and rolled off her father in laughter. He loved hearing her laugh, knowing that it was something special. Something that he wished he could hear all the time. There was no explaining it but it was times like these that he wished she'd never have to grow up and he could baby her forever, just to make her happy.

"Dad!"

Inuyasha stopped to look up. Hotaru took full advantage to tickle him back.

"Dad!"

Inuyasha laughed gently and tried to pry his daughter off so he could talk with his son.

"Yeah? Oh wow!"

Hotaru stopped and looked at the huge fish her brother had caught. "Wow. That's a big one! You beat Dads!"

"Are we going to have it for dinner, Takeshi?"

"Yeah!"

Inuyasha picked up his small daughter's form and carried her on his shoulders to the little hut in which they lived. His oldest son was chopping wood while Kagome had started a fire. Inuyasha gently let Hotaru down and moved to his loving wife. Takeshi cleaned the fish and put it on the rock for his mother. Then he tied up his dog so he wouldn't eat it.

"I missed you," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome turned around and laughed. "I was only gone for a few hours!"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha let his lips drift to her ear and he softly kissed just below her earlobe, her special spot.

Kagome moaned very softly, so only Inuyasha could hear her and pulled back. They only got to look at each other for a second before they kissed and they're children brought them back to reality.

"Mom, can I have a cookie?"

Kagome shook her head and sat down, winking at Inuyasha. "No, Hotaru. It's almost dinner time!"

"One cookie won't spoil her appetite." Inuyasha put the fish on the hot tray above the fire and sprinkled some spice on it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome quickly warned.

Inuyasha just smirked in return.


	2. Chapter 1

Memories

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own his children! Muhahahaha!

Dedication: To my grandparents, my great grandparents, and beyond.

Chapter 1

* * *

I sat in my old chair, writing a letter to my nephew. He'd written to me and sent a picture of his family. My thin grey hair was pulled back into a bun as my old wobbly hands shook as I wrote. It wasn't anything I could control. I was old. Because of my light weight, my oldness, a young man helped me with chores. He was a neighbor boy. 

"Infact," I said to myself. "He should be here shortly. I don't have anything for him to do though." I sighed.

This young man began coming over as a punishment from his mother. Then, I guess, it became a habit. I soon came to enjoy and expect his light brown eyes with yellow specks that spotted them. They reminded me of my father's. Though, my father's were all yellow, all amber. This young man's tall built body came in handy too. He was strong and healthy so he got chores done rather quickly. So, to pass time, we'd sit and I'd tell stories wile he'd have a rice ball and some tea.

A knock on the door broke me from my thoughts. I slowly, and wobbly, stood and let my cane help me to the door. It always took me some time to get anywhere. I opened the door with a cough and smiled at the friendly face.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hakatama."

"And good afternoon to you, Mr. Tojo."

I let him in and noticed he had a notebook with him. Did he want me to help him with his homework?

"I'm sorry, Tanoke, but I have no work for you today. But, if you'd like, we can still sit down and have tea." I sat down in my chair.

"That's okay," he smiled and sat down. "I wanted to ask you if I could interview you for a school assignment."

My eyes widened. "Me? Why me?" I leaned back into my chair. Just the walk to the door and back made my legs feel like jello.

Tanoke leaned forward. His large hands rubbed the back of his short black hair. His hair was so short and strait, I often thought of a hedgehog when looking at it. "Well, you tell me all these stories of your life, and I just wanted to know more about you."

I nodded. "Okay then. Where do you want me to start?"

Tanoke opened the notebook and shrugged. "Where ever you're comfortable. If I need anything you missed, I'll let you know."

I nodded and began to think. He'd never believe my life, my family, my _father_. I began to laugh, realizing this. "You'll never believe my life."

"Sure I will," Tanoke nodded and waited.

I rubbed my chin, wrinkles moved with my hand. "I was born a long time from now."

This time Tanoke laughed.

"I was." I smiled, letting my eyes close and imagine the younger days of my youth. "We owned a lot of property and a modern home compared to what was modern then. Most homes didn't' have 'rooms.' My two brothers shared a room and I had one to myself."

"Wait," he interrupted. "Where?"

I began to laugh lightly. "I guess around here somewhere. That's how far back it was. Tokyo was only a small town. What do you want to know, Tan, you'll only get small stories from this old woman."

"When's your birthday?"

I continued to chuckle, but it only led to a light cough. This boy was going to think I was nuts by the end of the day. "May 8th."

He wrote it down. "And you were born somewhere near Tokyo…"

I nodded.

"You don't know where?"

I shook my head a negative. "I was born in the feudal era, Tan."

Tanoke's eyes grew larger then I expected. "You're like…2000 years old!"

I shook my head again. "That's where I knew you wouldn't believe me."

The room fell silent for a minute as he tried to analyze it all.

"It's okay if you wanted to find someone else for the interview. It wouldn't hurt my feelings."

He shook his head and held up a hand. "Nonsense, go on."

"Okay….I don't know the year so just put May 8th."

He nodded. "Who were your parents?"

"An old woman can't make up a life." I advised as I began again. "My mother and father were good people. My mother, Kagome Higurashi, was from this time."

"What do you mean?"

"She was from the present time. She traveled through a well to see my father and find the sacred Shikon Jewel."

He just stared blankly at me. "No way…"

I just smiled.

"Go on," he motioned me to go on, engulfed in my 'story.'

"Do you want to know that story?"

"It's a legend. It's not supposed to be true."

"It's a legend alright. And it's true." I fumbled with my fingers. "And my father was Inuyasha."

Tanoke jumped up.

"Oh sit," I motioned. "You're in for a story, Tanoke. All of what you're about to hear is true to my bones."

* * *

Wow. Yeah, I'm ejoying this story. I dont really like to read these becuase some people make it out of control but I read one...Oh geeze...I can't remember. It was awsome. Inu's kids were in it and all. That one was good. If the name comes to me, I'll let everyone know. And there was another, I think it's in my favorites, but Kagome goes back to Inu after all the years...Let me get you the name. Hold on.(Elevador music) Okay! Here it is. It's on my favorites. It's called Rebound by Kristine Bately. It almost brought me to tears. It's really good. Let her know I sent ya. LOL 


	3. Chapter 2

Memories

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

* * *

"Inuyasha and the search for the Shikon Jewel…He was famous then too. He was feared. My father's father, my grandfather, was a great demon lord! But I won't go into that. I already can see you don't believe me. 

"In the Higurashi Shrine, I believe it's still there, is a well. It took Mom into the past to Inuyasha. When she broke the jewel by accident they started the famous journey to complete it once again. They traveled all over Japan, destroying many demons and defeating the evil Naraku. She then fell in love with Dad. Well, when the journey was complete they had us."

Tanoke stopped me with a breath and gave me a curious look. "Did you come back through the well?"

I nodded.

"The legend says he dies to a woman he loves…is that true?"

"In a way. He died protecting Mom."

Tanoke nodded understanding my explanation. "How did he…die?"

"We all die, Tan. I wasn't there but Daichi was."

"Diachi?"

"My oldest brother." My face became serious. "Both knew of a strong demon which was a threat to our family. He was out of control, killing people. Dad, Inuyasha, told Mom what he was doing. He told her that he loved her and then took off. Daichi, also mastering in demonic swordsmanship, followed. Dad had been in many fights before but maybe his age slowed him. He was gored right in the heart. Daichi finished the demon and brought Dad's body back."

"And your mother….Kagome, she just let him go like that?"

I shook my head, remembering my mother's grief. "Oh no. She always fought him when going out to fight. She understood his intentions but all the fighting seemed to make him more… more…." I scratched my chin. "Weak?"

"What do you mean?"

"He only knew how to fight, but his heart grew weak by thinking of us while he was fighting. I think, because Inuyasha would never have just been slay by any normal demon and he was wounded before hand, that he saw Diachi coming towards him and got distracted." I nodded. "Dad killed Naraku for Kami's sake. Inuyasha wasn't a weak hanyou. He was a stong hanyou and still had a good fifty years ahead of him!"

Tanoke took that in. "How old were you?"

"Oh…probably twenty three. I was just married. His death almost ruined our marriage."

Tanoke shook his head. "I just don't believe it." He then laughed. "But you know, somehow, I know you didn't just make that up. You're so weak and old…and you didn't stop too long to think. Are you part demon too?"

I laughed. "No Tan, I'm human. All human."

Tanoke blinked again.

"Daichi was the oldest and the only one that got demon blood, making him hanyou. Takeshi, my other older brother, was human like me."

"So because Inuyasha loved you're mom, he died for her."

I nodded. "Yes. He loved her a lot. They'd cuddled and kissed and were vary much in love; right until the end. There were many times when I was little, where he'd go defeat demons and even humans who entered our land, just to keep us safe. And Mom always waited for him and loved him when he returned."

"Did you have a lot of land?"

I nodded. "Yes but he had little money. We had what we needed."

Tanoke tossed his notebook on the floor. "Can…Tell me more about Inuyasha?"

"Sure!" I laughed and stood up. "I'll tell you as we have tea. Come Tan."

Inside I have longed to tell the truth about Inuyasha. So much had been falsied. What I didn't know was that if anyone would believe Tanoke. I wasn't in it for fame. I just wanted my father's story to be told. I just wanted someone to know that truth before I died.

As we sat there, I found Tanoke fascinated by my stories of Father. He was purely amazed.

"He just got up and came home?"

I nodded. "Yes. Oh, he was as stubborn as a mule too. We watched him limp home day after day. Not even Mom could help him. She told me how he was going to die. Daichi defiantly took after him there too. Takeshi, my other brother, was more flat headed and calm. Anyway, he was wounded once, gored in the stomach, and Mom went into the village to get something for dinner. She took the boys with him too, leaving me to watch over Dad.

"Once they left, Dad got up and began moving around. I asked him if that was okay. And he replied, 'As long as your mother doesn't find out.'" I used a deep voice, trying to imitate my father. I began to laugh. "She found out alright. He tore that wound back open in no time."

Tanoke took a bite of the rice ball I gave him. "Was she angry?"

I shrugged and sipped my tea. "She only shook her head when she found out."

"So he was half demon and you're mom was human?"

I nodded.

"But he was nice? I though all demons were mean."

"Oh he wasn't all that bad. Sometimes he was rather cuddly. I was sick, well, I was always sick, but I went to crawl in bed with them and the two woudlnt' let go of each other. I didn't' know then, but that was love. And when I was sick antoher time, Dad held onto me to keep me warm."

"Do you miss him?"

I nodded slowly, remembering Daddy. "I do. There are times today I'd like one of his strong, loving hugs."

Tanoke smiled and looked at his watch. "Oh man…" He stood and bowed politely. "Thanks for the tea and rice balls, Ms. Hakatama! I've got to head home now."

I got up and he helped me to my chair.

"Thanks for your time. Do you mind if I came by tomorrow?"

"Not at all, Tan. You're always welcome."

"See you then!"

I sat down with a sigh. I picked up the picture of my nephew's children and looked thoughfully at it. Those children would never know…

* * *

WOW, I don'n know how this story is going but I enjoyed writing it. SO READ IT! I"m going to update slowly unless people start telling me to hurry. I'm a easy going person and will take my time. Anyway, I've got to go to school...uhg. 


	4. Chapter 3

Memories

Chapter 3

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha himself. But I did create his future children. Hehehe.

* * *

I was in my kitchen when he arrived. Tanoke just burst through the door and ran in. It surprised me and he laughed as I gave him a short lecture on barging in on people.

"Oh," he laughed. "I thought about it last night. And…I wanna know about your Mom. How did she handle Inuyasha?"

I sat down and chuckled. "That's a secret not even I know." I leaned back again and began to speak. "Kagome was a very gentle and wise woman. Oh…But she was so strong willed. One needed to be when living with Inuyasha. If it was bed time, it was bed time. There was no arguing with her. Infact, we had better luck with Dad but I think that's because he was a softy for kids."

Tanoke laughed.

"Oh, and Kagome was a great cook. Dad said that a lot. She always had treats for us and little snacks. I loved her cookies." I nodded. "There has yet to be someone who could do cookies just like her."

"Did she have schooling? You know…Since she was from our time?"

I nodded. "You are a sharp boy, Tanoke. Yup. She was very educated. Well, at least for the time period in which we lived in. But Takashi and I went onto college while she only stayed with a high school diploma. But she was wise. She taught us everything there was to know. Then, they gave us the option of schooling and I wanted to come here. Takeshi couldn't let me go alone so he came too."

"Wow."

I nodded in agreement.

"Did Inuyasha want you to get an education?"

"Well," I rubbed my old knee. It seemed to be giving me troubles again. "He told us if we wanted one, we had to survive in the present time. It was Mom who advised it. Daichi was a fighter and I think Dad persuaded him to only know fighting. It was better that way. Now, Takeshi, my human brother, didn't want me alone in the present time."

The room went quiet as I waited for him to ask another question. So I continued.

"I'm not saying that every kid should have a choice at education. Every child should have an education. Takeshi and I were much better off then Daichi. He was half demon like Dad though and he'd never fit in with everyone else."

"How many siblings did you have?" He suddenly asked, almost cutting me off.

"I had three. But my older sister passed away when we were babies."

Tanoke gave me a curious look. I could tell he wanted me to go on.

"We were twins."

Tanoke's look didn't change.

"She was the strong, healthy, one. I was the weak, and always sick one."

"That's not true," Tanoke argued. "You've outlived everyone and is still here today at the bright age of eighty-seven!"

I smiled softly, knowing his good intentions. "Yes, well, I was always sicly and no one expected me to get this old. I was always sick and always catching something."

"Did you know her?"

I laughed some more. Looking back at my life was almost humorous. "No, Tan. I was probably only a month when she died."

"If she was the healthy one…then how did she…die?"

"We don't know. Mom told me she just died in her sleep."

"I bet'cha Inuyasha sure babied you then."

I nodded in agreement. "You bet. I was Daddy's Little Girl."

"Did Daichi and Takeshi get jealous?"

"No, they got plenty of attention too."

Tanoke nodded, understandingly.

"I was sure looked after though, almost to the point of annoyance."

"Were the three….four of you born in the present or the feudal era?"

"Feudal." I answered easily. I stood up and began moving towards the kitchen. "Mom and Dad didn't' want the doctors to see and hanyou baby. They wanted to avoid all the questioning. Come now, its tea time."

AS we sat down, Tanoke began writing down notes in his notebook. Then he looked up with his attentive eyes and asked again.

"How much older are your brothers?"

"Daichi was six years older and Takeshi was 4." I sipped some of the tea.

I think Tanoke ran out of questions because he went silent for almost fifteen minutes. He chewed on his rice ball quietly while I watched the birds on the window seal.

"Are you the only one who's going to buried here?"

I was broken from my thoughts. "No," I shook my head. "Takeshi is buried here too. In the present I mean. And my husband is buried here too."

Tanoke nodded some more. "I better go Ms. Hakatama. Can I come tomorrow?"

"I'll expect it."

He bowed politely and left. I just stayed where I was and watched the birds outside. My turn was coming soon and I knew. I wasn't afraid though. I was sure everyone was waiting for me.

* * *

I'm so sosososososososososososo sorry for the absense. For the people who know me, I'm not usually like this. But school is troublesome and yeah...I"m in a bit of a mess with Dad. Plus, I lost all my chapter and just found them. So YAY! I'll get them typed up for you all! Anyway, I have to go... (CRY) I have to go do Trig homework. Love you all!


	5. Chapter 4

Memories

Chapter 4

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I dot own Inuyasha but I did create his children and his life.

* * *

"Ms. Hakatama?" 

"There you are," I answered and made my way into the living room from the kitchen.

Tanoke plopped himself in the chair by the door and got comfortable. "Mom said I should know more about you then your parents and siblings…"

I chuckled.

"So who was your husband and how many children did you two have?" Tanoke smiled brightly, showing his white teeth.

"I'm glad you're doing what your mother says." I winked. "I married Hakatama, Kentaro. We had two children, one boys and one girl. Yuki was our son and the youngest while Shina was our daughter and eldest."

Tanoke wrote that down. "Where did he work?"

"He was an architect. He designed many of the buildings you see today."

Tanoke began to get interested again. I could see that spark in his eyes.

I laughed full hardily, trying not to cough up my lungs as I stopped.

"So I'm guessing you were wealthy."

I shrugged. "We put a lot into our children. But we weren't poor. He just put a lot of it into savings for Shina and Yuki."

Tanoke leaned forward. I leaned back

"Shina grew up to become a beautiful young lady who had two children and a good marriage. Yuki took after his father and is the head of a company."

Tanoke shrugged and nodded. He'd obviously guessed that. "Did Inuyasha just accept you and Kentaro together?"

I shook my head. "Not at first. His little girl was growing up fast. And when I was seventeen, I had a love in the feudal era. Dad hated that little boy." I laughed remembering. "Him and I were so in love. Dad would threaten him and tell him that if we kept doing the things we did, he'd die."

"But weren't you in the present when you were seventeen?" Tanoke suddenly interrupted.

I nodded. "Yes, but I spent summers and weekends and such in the feudal era." I suddenly started to chuckle. "We once snuck off to the river. He was so nice and gentle. He and I were in love. I truly believe it was love not lust. We were playing and swimming when he asked what my father would do if he found us like that. Before I could answer, we heard my father say he was going to kill him."

Tanoke started laughing. It was these stories that he enjoyed.

"As I got out and got into a towel, Father came out and drew his sword. He then held it inches from my lover's neck and growled."

"Did he kill him?"

"No, I told him…we told him we loved each other and Dad sent me home for a while."

"Did you two ever marry?"

I shook my head again. "He died fighting along side my brothers. Everyone pleaded me to go on so I went to a museum and met Kentaro. That was another true love and he took care of me. After we got married, oh…about two years after, Father was killed. And that was horrible. Of course, we got over it and went on with our marriage."

Tanoke nodded slowly. "Wow."

I nodded in agreement.

"Did Takeshi do alright?"

I raised an eyebrow the best I could. "In what way, Tan?"

"Did he have a good life?"

I nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you some more stories okay."

Tanoke smiled happily and dropped his notebook, getting comfortable to journey into a mystic life everyone wished they could live.

"Takeshi didn't have a wild temper like Inuyasha or Daichi. He was more or less the calmer one. But if got angry…" I smiled and finished my saying, "He sure got angry. The thing I remember most about Takeshi was probably his love for his dog. Have I told you that one yet?"

Tanoke shook his head.

"Well, when I was about six…or five….Takeshi found a little lost dog. Dad told him to take it back to town and Takeshi said no. It was the first rebellion against my dad with Takeshi. Takeshi wanted to keep the dog. Then, Mom told him that in the morning they were going to return the dog. Takeshi cried and cried. Dad said, even after the dog had been returned to his owner, he couldn't have a dog. Did I tell you that Inuyasha was a inu hanyou?"

Tanoke though for a while and then nodded. "That makes sense."

"Well, he was. I don't know if he didn't want a dog just because of that reason or what but Takeshi was heart broken for a good week. I wanted a dog too but since it was no to Takeshi, I didn't push the subject. One day, Dad left to town with Mom and left us at home. What I guess I remember most about Takeshi was how bright his face lit up when Dad gave him that little puppy. And those two were so close too."

Tanoke chuckled. "So Inuyasha gave in and got him the dog…Did Kagome talk him into it?"

I nodded. "I think so. Mom was like that."

"What about Daichi?"

"That simple," I chuckled. "I remember that he always looked like Dad."

"Did your mom ever get confused?"

"Well, Dad had a mystic…spell necklace." I smiled, remembering the 'sit' spell. "But mom only used that in drastic saturations. So he wore that for resemblance of Mom. Especially when he'd go off to war."

"Oh…And your brother didn't wear one?"

I shook my head.

"Did you ever get them mixed up?"

I shook my head. "Their voices were different."

Tanoke's mouth mouthed and "Oh…" but the word never formed.

"He stayed there too while Takeshi and I moved to the present. Takeshi kept the swordsmanship in the family by stating a dojo. My nephew is keeping that going too."

"So what happened to Inuyasha's sword?"

"Huh?" I knew what he was asking but I didn't know how he knew about the Tetsiaga.

"In parts of the legend, it mentions something about his sword. When he died, what happened to it?"

"Oh," I nodded and began to think. "Daichi got it when Dad died…I think Daichi took it to his grave…or maybe my nephew has it. If my nephew has it, he doesn't fight with it. It's old. That's right. He does have it in the dojo. Yes…" I stood up. "Are you going to join me for tea again?"

Tanoke stood and nodded.

"After tea, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure Ms. Hakatame. What is it?"

"In the closet, on the top shelf, there is a think quilt. Will you pull it sown for me and put it on the couch?"

Tanoke nodded. "Sure thing!"

* * *

I"MM SO SORRY for not updating in FOREVER. It's unlike me. I'm so sorry people. I am going to finish this one though. I promise! I will finish it! Now, I'm hungry so i'm going to go get a sandwhich, get my other chapters, and type the next one up. Thanks for sticking with me. I appreachiate it. You all rock. I love you all! 


End file.
